El miedo esta rondando Loki x ReaderLectora
by lavalitaa4
Summary: Imagina que nunca haz visto la forma jotun de loki y quieres verlo, pero Loki no quiere ya que piensa que vas a tener miedo y lo abandonarías. Por lo mismo pelean justo cuando inician una tormenta al final se reconcilian y el te muestra su estado mas vulnerable.


**El miedo está rondando Loki x Reader/Lectora**

Era tarde y está lloviendo muy fuerte y ustedes están en la sala de estar. Todo lo que querías era ver su otra forma, para tener más confianza con tu Novio Loki, aunque no estabas haciendo progreso alguno "Vamos Loki, deja verlo" dijiste con curiosidad mientras estabas viendo (programa favorito), el simplemente suspiro "No (Tu nombre)" dijo mientras estaba leyendo Notre-Dame de Paris de Víctor Hugo. Tu frunciste el ceño e insististe "Por favor Loki, deja ver tu forma Jotun, no hay riesgo que otra persona te vea, solo estamos nosotros dos" Loki agarro con fuerza el libro que sostenía "Por favor querida, quiero evitar que salgas corriendo" dijo en tono de advertencia.

"¿¡Por qué piensas que saldría corriendo!?" dijiste sorprendida. Te acercaste a él y te sentaste en su regazo, por lo que el dejo el libro a un lado "yo no lo he visto nunca, no puedes decir nada si no lo haces" dijiste mientras ponías las manos en sus hombros. "No, eso es definitivo" dijo firmemente pero evito mirarte. Tu sentiste que no estaba siendo sincero contigo, ¿A caso no confía en ti?, ese pensamiento te entristeció "¿A caso…no confías en mí?" dijiste con una voz temblorosa a lo que él se sorprendió "Pero por supuesto que confió en ti, eres…la única persona en los nueve reinos que podría confiar" "¡No me mientas!" gritaste saliendo de su regazo y tomando un poco de distancia "¡Yo nunca te mentiría!" el grito devuelta "¡Entonces por qué no confías en mostrar tu forma jotun!" dijiste poniendo una mano en tu cadera.

Él se paró y se puso frente tuyo "¡Yo No quiero hacerte daño!" "Lo estás haciendo con tu desconfianza" dijiste en voz amenazante "No, no, no lo hago eres en la única que—" "¡Silencio!, ya veo que no confías en mí, no voy a estar con un imbécil que no me Ama" dijiste y corriste a tu habitación.

El simplemente se quedó estático con los ojos abiertos como platos, procesando todo lo que acaba de pasar. La lluvia comenzó a convertirse en una tormenta eléctrica, por lo que Loki empezó a tener miedo, mucho miedo, Las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus ojos y él se tumbó en el suelo "No puede ser…" dijo susurrando. Hubo un sonido de un rayo y el dios se estremeció, no estabas para consolarlo "No, Mi reina, Mi (Tu nombre), ¿porque tengo que ser así?, porque tengo que herir a la única persona que me ha amado, Mi Reina…" dijo sollozando y se acurruco en una bola mientras cada sonido que la tormenta provocaba él se estremecía por el miedo, mientras se lamentaba por su inseguridad y se maldecía por ser un monstro.

 _ **Mientras tanto con (Tu nombre)**_

Cuando llegaste a la habitación estabas muy enojada "Ese idiota" dijiste en voz baja mientras te cambiabas a tu pijama. Te acostaste en la gran cama que habían elegido juntos, bueno que Loki había elegido para los dos y Pensaste en cómo era el al principio, cuando se conocieron, "Vaya, quizás fui muy dura con el" estabas considerándolo cuando te quedaste dormida.

—Salto de tiempo—

Te despertaste por el sonido de la tormenta que había afuera. Miraste por la ventana y sonreíste "Que hermoso" susurraste, aunque el maravilloso espectáculo no duro mucho, ya que un fuerte dolor de estómago te llego, por lo que tuviste que ir corriendo al baño que estaba en el pasillo cerca de la sala de estar.

Al hacer tus ''Asuntos'' te lavaste las manos y saliste del baño y sentiste que algo estaba mal. Sentiste un sonido de un rayo seguido de un fuerte sollozo que provenía de la sala de estar "¡Mierda, se me había olvidado Loki!" dijiste recordando.

Caminaste hasta la sala de estar y estaba con las luces apagadas por lo que no podías ver nada, salvo una figura acurrucada en una bola que emitía sollozos y se escuchaba un murmuro que decía "por favor para, detente…si tan solo estuviera ella" con otro sollozo, esa visión se hizo más clara con otro sonido de rayo seguido por un trueno que ilumino la habitación. Lo que viste te rompió el corazón. Él estaba con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar y con miedo por la tormenta de afuera, su cabello normalmente peinado hacia atrás ahora estaba desordenado, él estaba vulnerable y muy rara vez estaba de esa forma, por lo que te acercaste a él lentamente. "Loki…yo" él te miro sorprendido "¡(Tu nombre)!, Mi amor, P-perdóneme por lo que he hecho, perdóneme por ser tan desconfiado con usted y no—" dijo tratando de no llorar pero lo interrumpiste con un beso.

El al principio no respondió y tú seguiste moviendo tus labios, pasando tus manos por su cabello sedoso ahora desordenado. Él movió sus labios en respuesta, con sus grandes y delgadas manos tratando de acercarte más a su cuerpo tembloroso. Sentiste el sabor de sus lágrimas saladas que derramaban sus ojos. Cortaste el beso por falta de aire y Loki puso su cabeza en tu pecho tratando de buscar tranquilidad mientras sollozaba. Tú lo apartaste y lo miraste de frente, mirándolo a los ojos color esmeralda que ahora reflejan arrepentimiento y dijiste en voz baja "Loki…Yo…Yo lo siento mucho, quiero disculparme por lo que hice hace algunas horas, no debí forzarte a hacer algo que te disgusta, no debí decirte esas cosas que dije y…debí comprender que eso te afecta muchísimo, no voy a forzarte a que me muestres algo que tú no quieras, solo cuando tú quieras hacerlo y te sientas preparado" "No" te interrumpió "No eres la que debe pedir perdón, yo soy el que debe disculparse, debí tener la confianza para mostrarte mi otro lado, pero…es tan difícil. Yo me comporte como un idiota que soy" "Bueno, entonces tenemos que pedir disculpas entre nosotros ¿no?" dijiste en un tono de broma tratando de alegrar el ambiente a lo cual el dio una sonrisa de esperanza. Lo abrazaste enterrando tu cara en su pecho y pasando tus manos alrededor de él. El al ver ese gesto enterró su nariz en tu cabeza. Respirando tu aroma con los ojos cerrados, aunque un sonido de un rayo hizo que a el dios nuevamente pusiera su cabeza en tu pecho a modo de refugio "Maldición, no, por favor para" dijo con miedo. Tu pasaste las manos por su cabeza, meciéndolo para que el estuviera a salvo ¡era tan adorable verlo así! "shhh, está bien yo estoy protegiéndote "Siento que el miedo está rondando sobre mi" dijo con una voz temblorosa "entonces yo lo alejare" dijiste en tono de consuelo "Mejor vamos a la cama, ya que estaré seguro en tus brazos" y así se fueron a la cama a dormir.

Tú al instante te quedaste dormida, mientras Loki se aferraba a ti con los pies enredados con los tuyos, hasta que él se quedó dormido

— A la mañana siguiente—

Perspectiva de Loki

Me desperté por un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana. (Tu nombre) estaba acurrucada en un brazo mío, sonreí al verla dormir, nunca me canso de ella, sobre todo lo de anoche, me hizo amarla aún más, ella es lo único que tengo así que tengo que ganarme su confianza. Me levante cuidadosamente, tratando de sacar mi brazo que ella se aferraba cuando ella se despertó "Buenos días Loki" dijo somnolienta "Buenos días querida" le dije devuelta, Ella me miro y se sonrojo al ver que estoy desnudo, por lo cual desvió su mirada hacia abajo. Eso me hizo reír "¿Q-qué estás haciendo ahí parado?" me pregunto sin mirarme, todavía sonrojada, ella se veía tan adorable.

Yo suspire, tenía que hacerlo "yo, voy a mostrarte mi lado jotun" ella hizo un gesto de sorpresa "¿eh?, ¿porque el repentino cambio de idea?" dijo con un tono de sorpresa "porque no quiero que pienses que yo te miento y no te tengo confianza, eres la única persona en los nueve reinos que sería incapaz de mentirle, así que voy a comenzar" dije vacilante. Gire hacia mi izquierda y cerré mis ojos para comenzar a transformarme en mi verdadera forma.

Perspectiva Normal

Viste que Loki se puso de lado y cerró los ojos. Lentamente su piel empezó a ponerse azul formando líneas con patrones en su piel. De las esquinas de sus ojos cerrados empezaron a brotar lágrimas, por lo cual su cabeza giro hacia arriba para luego abrir los ojos. Tenía los ojos color carmesí. Luego te miro de reojo con lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas "Esto es lo que quería evitar que vieras "te paraste de la cama y empezaste a observarlo, como un animal exótico "Esto… ¡Esto es Genial!" dijiste abrazándolo con todas tus fuerzas. T2e estremeciste al sentir su piel helada pero no te apartaste de él "¿(Tu nombre), todavía me amas?, a pesar de que soy un monstro" "¿¡Porque todos los tipos geniales piensan que son unos monstros!?" dijiste confundida a lo que él te miro confuso "¿Cómo?" preguntó el Dios.

Tú te reíste y le diste un beso casto en los labios "Para mi eres genial y mucho más, yo Te amo Loki" "Y yo también Mi Reina, mi (Tu nombre)". Y los dos se besaron con ternura.

 **Final extendido**

"L-Loki" preguntaste temblando "¿si, mi mascota?" pregunto en un tono feliz con su cara enterrada en tu cuello "me gustaría abrazarte por más tiempo, pero me está dando frio, además…" sentiste que su parte inferior se estaba endureciendo al frotarlo contra ti, todavía él estaba desnudo, por lo que te alejaste un poco. Él lo noto y te dio una sonrisa pícara con una mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos esmeralda

Poco a poco cambio a su forma normal diciendo "¿Qué pasa (Tu nombre)?" dijo en un tono inocente acercándose a ti, mientras tú te alejabas. Extendió sus brazos y dijo "Abrázame, ¿acaso no dijiste que tenías frio?, YO te voy a dar todo el calor que quieras" remarco con un tono lujurioso en la palabra yo.

"No, muchas gracias, al parecer volviste a tu forma de siempre" El ladeo la cabeza y te arrinconó en la pared. "No quieres verme en mi otra forma de siempre" te dijo en tu oreja en un tono seductor.

"¡Rayos!, ¡no te debí dar tanta confianza!" dijiste protestando a lo que el respondió con una risa fuerte.

"Yo también te amo, Mi mascota"


End file.
